hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boosts
In the City of Shadows there are a wide variety of boosts available, a player earns them by completing investigations, quests, collections, and artifacts. Use these boosts to improve your gameplay and make the game more enjoyable to play! You can keep the boosts you've earned from events as well. They will remain in your inventory until you use them. Finding Boosts The player can find boosts that they may have acquired during gameplay inside their inventory then clicking on "boosts". It will display all current unused boosts. Inventory-0.png|Inventory Boosts0-0.png|Boosts Great Talisman of Truth The first boost the players are introduced to in the game is called the "Great Talisman of Truth" It's part of the Daily Quests, the user signs in and at the end of 5 days in a row, they receive one part of the Talisman. It'll take a person 25 straight days of signing in to complete this.This gives 12% more experience and coins of locations, dungeons and fights with monsters. The effect lasts for 10 days. Tailsmen.png Daily Tailsmen.png Great Talisman of Truth.png Investigation Boosts Actor's Amulet Agate Crescent Airship Altar of Wishes Amulet of Metamorphosis Antique Clock Autumn Gate Talisman Autumn's Reflection Basket With Gifts Birds of Happiness Chest Christmas Composition Cranes in the Sky Amulet Eternal Flowers Fabergé Egg Flame Disc Flower Heart Fortune Knot Golden Icarus Golden Owl Guardian of Eternity Hanako's Amulet Hotel Chest Joker Medieval Brooch Midnight Messenger Moon Dream Talisman Moonlight Mysterious Stained Glass Pagoda Charm Poisoned Goblet Precious Flower-bud Reward for the Best Dance Samhain Chest Santa's Sleigh Secret Melody Sign of Truth Amulet Small Tool Chest Star Amulet Starry Music Stone Star Summer Blossom Amulet Tournament Patron Mask Treasures of the Past Twilight Talisman Victor's Shield Warrior's Protective Amulet Werewolf Tamer Wheel of Fortune Winged Amulet Yellow Diamond Young Melpomene Back to the Top Collection Boosts These boosts come from different types of collections. A player will only get the item once they have completed the collection. Amber Clover Amulet of Astral Connection Amulet of Deception Amulet of Merit Astronomical Calendar Autumn Wreath Award Shield Baggage Black Heart Box Full of Secrets Caduceus Champion's Cup Chest of the Snow Queen Chest of Winter Wonders Craftswoman's Amulet Crystal of Desires Diamond of Lucidity Diary of Memories Easter Basket Eye of the Keeper Fairy Talisman Fan with a spell Fatal Prophecy Fear Scattering Rocket Festive Crown Flame Disc Flower Boutonniere Flower Heart Garnet Brooch Gem of Quick-Wittedness Golden Hand of Midas Golden Owl Guiding Star Heat of the Heart Heavenly Lanterns Hobby Amulet Invisible Mask Jack and Salem's Rings Jack's Invitation Jade Orb Joker Jolly Roger Jug with Gold Knight's Remains Living Play Lovers' Dance Mage's Star Mages's Amulet Magic Broom Magic Detector Mandela of Love Mechanical Heart Mechanical Projector Medallion with Portraits Mistress Werewolf's Locket Misty Golden Daisies Bouquet Monocle Moonlight Opticus Z3 Order of the Empire Peacock Ring Pendant of Unity Perfect Cherry Tree Poisoned Goblet Portrait of the Witch Protective Amulet of the Order Protective Cloak Restless Spirit Safe with Mafia Treasures Scroll with the Contract Seal of Solomon Seal of the Master Signaling Mechanism Skaura's Forgiveness Source of Abundance Spirit Amulet Spring Bell Starry Music Steam Engine Stone Star Stone Water Talisman of Return Teleportation Capsule The Eye of the Dragon Theater Chandelier Transition Amulet Travel Globe Vajra Vial of Gratitude Visor of Luck Werewolf Tamer Wise Rat Wishing Vase Wreath of True Christmas Yellow Diamond Back to the Top Event Boosts Amulet of Searching and Experience Amulet can be used upon entrance to a location. These two Amulet's come from the totem that goes with the current event of the month. This totem sits in the middle of a player's town square, directly in front of the City Hall. With the exception of the Experience Amulet and the Amulet of Searching, the other Amulet's listed come from completing all event related quests. The chests are earned by opening 5 event key chests or by earning 250 items in the bonus mini-games during the listed event. The event boosts are boosts that are only available during the duration of the event, however, that is not to be confused with using them. If a player has earned them then they stay inside a players inventory until they are used. Experience Amulet Amulet of Searching Adept of the Moon Amulet Conqueror of the Skies Chest Golden Tree Amulet Spring Miracle Amulet Shogun Chest Japanese Dream Amulet Chest of Secrets Unraveled Mystery Amulet Magic Palette Mistress's Secret Box Serpent's Heart Chest of Riddles Princess's Amulet Saturn's Treasure Star Amulet Night Queen Amulet Lady Autumn's Amulet Sunny Stained Glass Chest Crystal Heart Dragon Spirit Pot Divine Arrow Talisman Chest of Stolen Souls Medium's Pendant Amulet Chest of Fulfilled Wishes Gift of the White Crane Forest Fairy Amulet Chest of Luck Lucky Chip Stage Treasure Amulet of the Great Actress Black Swan Chest Ballerina's Soul Pendant Ancient Lamp Lovestruck Amulet Aeronauts' Treasure Fair Wind Amulet Spirit of Samhain Amulet Amber Box Falling Leaf Amulet Winter Treasure Dragon Chest Amulet of Heavenly Harmony Back to the Top Exclusive Store Boosts These boosts can be bought for coins or rubies in the game's "Store" Talisman of Seeking Talisman of Experience Silver Owl Unicorn Card Adder Stone Wooden Hand of Midas Porcelain Hand of Midas Iron Heart Titian's Heart Back to the Top Philosophers Stone "This unique artifact is said to have the power of turning lead into gold. This rare artifact allows you to get 2x MORE coins and rubies for the same price as before!" '' The Philosophers Stone is a stone that sits behind the newsstand and in between City Hall and the Room of Fate. It doubles the amount received when paying for items with real money in the game's Bank. The Bank can be accessed with the '+' symbol next to the user's coins or ruby count. It will last a player about 72 hours. There is also not a way to "summon" it. Terminology * "Doubles your chances" it means a player has x2 the chances * 50% chance of finding an item it means it has 1.5x the chances ** +50% means the same thing and doesn't make a player's chances higher or lower * 30% chance of finding items, the chances are 1.3 (and so on) * Prize Items/Items = Everything in a location's rewards section (all collection items/assemblers/weapons) ** If it says "from Monsters" it means the same thing but only from Monsters and not locations/mini-games * Effects = Anomalies Combos Here are some suggested combinations of boosts that a player may want to try out. It's important to note that players can add a long term boost (5+days) to a 24 hr boost to a short term 2 hours or under and also choose an energy cake at the same time. No two artifact boosts can be used together. ''Amulet of Searching and Experience Amulet go with any combo. * Jade Orb+Golden Owl * Dragon's Eye+Flame Disk * Dragon's Eye+The Perfect Cherry Tree * Spring Miracle Amulet+Dragon's Eye * Reward for the Best Dance+Mage's Amulet * Jug with Gold+Midnight Messenger+Golden Hand of Midas * Jolly Roger+Golden Hand of Midas+Precious Flower-bud * Golden Owl+Golden Hand of Midas * Golden Owl+Golden Hand of Midas+Dragon's Eye * Golden Owl+Flame Disck+Golden Hand+Dragon's Eye * Golden Owl+Golden Hand of Midas+Dragon's Eye+Mechanical Heart * Golden Owl+Dragon's Eye+Mida's Hand+Mechanical Heart+Champion's Cup * Golden Owl+Dragon's Eye+Golden Hand+Mechanical Heart+Fairy Talisman * Golden Owl+Dragon's Eye+Golden Hand+Mechanical Heart+Peacock Ring * Golden Owl+Dragon's Eye+Golden Hand+Mechanical Heart+Jack and Salem's Rings * Golden Owl+Dragon's Eye+Golden Hand+Mechanical Heart+Champion's Cup General Information & Tips * You must first complete the investigation in order to receive the reward. * Upon completion the player gets what is inside the chest reward immediately. It is not able to be stored for a later time. * Experience Amulet and Amulet of Searching are collected from the totem in the middle of the square. The totem appears during events. * The best combo of boosts to run together would be Mechanical Heart and the Dragon's Eye. * Another one though this is a one time use, is the Dragon Eye and the Amulet of searching. * The player cannot run two boosts that effectively do the same thing simultaneously. ** So if they have something that increases the energy recovery rate running, said player can’t use another one at the same time. *** For example, if a player has the Mechanical Heart boost active, they cannot then use the Actor's Amulet boost until the Mechanical Heart boost has finished. ''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' Category:Gameplay Category:Boosts